


AHS Apocalypse

by nobby574



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Aliens, American Horror Story References, Angst, Antichrist, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Death, Desert, Destruction, Developing Relationship, End of the World, Explicit Language, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Paranormal, Rage, Sad Ending, Sarcasm, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Survival Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobby574/pseuds/nobby574
Summary: Apocalypse is the final season of American Horror Story.The world is dying at a rapid pace and the people have no way of saving themselves. Lucy, a young adult, living alone in the Nevada desert tries to survive for as long as she can. But there's no way she can survive the end of times.





	AHS Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some references to other seasons as the story progresses, but for now it'll mostly be original content. I really thought that the devil was gonna be a big part of season 6 and it wasn't so I made my own season :D please comment and critique!

December 21, 2041

_I remember a time when winter wasn’t hot. That it was actually cold out and not in the mid 90’s. When I had to wear a coat and gloves or my fingers would turn blue and I’d be shivering so hard I thought my body was going to collapse. Winter actually meant winter back then. But those day no longer existed. It’s almost the end of December and I’m sitting here sweating my ass off._

The sun was scorching down and if the Earth wasn’t already dying before, it certainly was now. I sat in middle of my wooden shack with the door and windows all open, trying to let any breeze cool me off. But there was no breeze, only hot air flowing in and out. I rocked on the old chair I was sitting in and listened to it squeak on the floorboards. I stared at the desert that laid barren outside of my door. I suppose it wasn’t totally bare, there were a few other shacks sprawled out across this dead town. Regardless, this world wasn’t what it used to be.

In my 23 years of life, I saw the world go from a bustling, booming, overcrowded, industrialized planet to an empty, desolate, dead wasteland. No one had time to be afraid or to even fully realize the extent of what was happening. All of a sudden food was scarce, technology was failing, and resources in general were running out. Diseases spread faster than I could ever imagine. School no longer mattered, boys no longer mattered, being a kid no longer mattered. 

I was born into a war and that was the good part of my life. World War III had come and gone just like that and I thought things would get better. But things obviously didn’t. Famine spread just as quickly as illnesses did and to be honest I’m surprised I’m still here. My parents starved so me and my siblings could eat. They died when I was in my teens. My siblings died a few years ago due to cannibals. It’s hard enough having anyone you know die, but to see someone eating their corpse is a hard pill to swallow. At least my blinding rage allowed me to kill the bastards that were eating them. 

This world that changed rapidly had changed me. Feelings were something that got people killed nowadays. I didn’t trust, I didn’t love, I didn’t even cry anymore. Like I said, I’m surprised I got to this point, but sometimes I wish I hadn’t. I’m barely a human anymore. I’m just this hard shell of a person whose sole goal is to make it to tomorrow. I let out a sigh and got up to see what food I had in my makeshift kitchen. I walked into the next room and opened an old, broken fridge. A rotten banana, some bread, a pitcher of warm water, and a bag of potato chips were all that was in there. I threw the banana out the window since I didn’t have a trash can and grabbed the bag of potato chips. I slowly savored each stale, flavorless crunch as I made my way to my bedroom. I put the bag of chips down on my dirty mattress that laid on the floor, while I stripped off my sweat drenched clothes. I brushed through my matted red hair the best I could before pulling it up into a ponytail. I took my nose ring out and used my sweaty shirt to wipe it off before putting it back in. I looked through my closet and pulled out a semi clean, beige tank top and some black ripped shorts. Once I was changed I picked up my chips and went back out to the front room and sat back down in the same creaky chair. 

I spent a lot of time just sitting here, staring outside. Every now and then I see a person wandering by from one of the other shacks. The occasional tumbleweed will roll by and remind me that the world was still rotating. Other than that it was very still. It was strange and I probably looked even stranger just looking at it. Sometimes as I sat there I would think about what the world could’ve been, but I never like to focus too long on “what if’s”. It only distracts me from what’s going on now. I put my feet up on the table next to me and finished up my chips when I noticed what seemed like someone walking toward my shack. I immediately stood up and ran to grab my pistol that kept under my mattress in my room. I quickly stuffed some extra bullets in my pockets since my gun was already loaded. I didn’t have to use it too much out here. 

“Knock knock.’ A man’s voice came from the front door. My heart rate shot up and I began to panic. As long as I’ve been surviving, it wasn’t often that I had to deal with confrontation. I calmly walked toward the voice coming from the door. I saw a guy standing there who seemed around my age, he was on the taller side and had dirty blonde hair. Whether the actual color was sandy or his hair was just covered in dirt I couldn’t tell. He was glistening with sweat and his black shirt must’ve been roasting him like an oven. He looked over at me and smiled, he had faint dimples in his cheeks. “I thought I saw another human over here.” His tone was light and casual and I couldn’t tell if this was some sort of trap. 

“Who are you? What do you want?” I said sternly. I held my gun tightly in my hand behind my back. He pulled out his pockets and put a survival knife on the ground before raising his hands up in surrender. 

“I’m Vlad. I ain’t gonna shank you or anything. I just traveled here and was looking for anyone to befriend.’ He said and smiled at me again. I decided to relax my arms, still holding my gun at my side. He looked down at my weapon before looking back at my face. “Smart. You’d be surprised how many people just leave their shit lying around,” He joked. I gave a small smile back at his comment. 

“Ya well I don’t come across many people out here and I don’t wanna just trust anyone to come into my house while I’m unarmed.” He nodded in agreement, his hands still raised. I let out a sigh and waved for him to come in. I wasn’t the type to just let someone into my space, but for some reason I just didn’t have any feeling of danger or alarm. I still kept my guard up and my gun in tow. He lowered his hands and picked his knife up, gently putting in on the table. 

“You live alone?” He asked while taking a seat in my rickety chair. I hopped up on the table taking my seat there. 

“Ya.” I said, glancing outside. He looked outside too and nodded again. 

“Me too. My family split up and everyone just deserted everyone.” He fiddled with a string hanging off of his black jeans. 

“Why did they split up?” I asked. He shrugged his shoulders. 

“I dunno. Didn’t want to deal with the burden of each other. My parents didn’t like me much anyways.” I looked over at him. Trying to examine him. 

“Why not?” I hugged my legs to my chest and laid the gun by my side on the table. He stopped fiddling with the string and used his shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead. 

“I dunno. They never wanted kids to begin with.” He looked over at me and smiled. You wouldn’t think someone would smile after saying that. “Enough about me though. What about you? Where’s your family?” He rested his arm on the table and spun his knife around with his index finger. 

“Dead. Parents died from starvation and my brother and sister died from cannibals.” I said it like it was something everyone had experienced before. It wasn’t a big deal to me anymore. But his eyes widen and looked at me with shock and disgust. 

“Holy shit no way! I knew cannibals must’ve existed but you actually saw some! Wow! I mean that’s fuckin crazy! Even for now. Damn.” He exclaimed with excitement. 

“I haven’t run into any since. But I’m definitely aware they’re probably more than I realize.” I said coldly. He patted my foot and I jumped, ready to grab my gun. No one has touched me in years. 

“Well if you ever run into any. You won’t be alone this time,” He said. I looked down at him a little confused. 

“Why is that?” I asked sharply. My tone didn’t phase him and he just shook his head chuckling. 

“Cuz now you got a friend out here dummy.” He patted my shoe again and stood up, taking his knife. He walked out the front door before turning around real quick and leaning on the frame. “Before I forget, what’s your name?” He asked. I sat there a little dumbfounded. Here was this stranger that I just met 5-10 minutes ago, and let in my house, and now he was asking for my name. I honestly hadn’t had this much human interaction in years and I took a moment before saying my name. 

“Lucy.” He patted the door frame and winked at me. 

“Cool. I’ll be around if you need me. Just holler for Vlad. Later.” He said before taking off back into the desert. I watched him walk away, feeling the heat radiating off his black outfit, before getting off the table and shutting the door. _What the fuck just happened?_ I shut all the windows and headed back to my room. I plopped down on my mattress and shoved my gun back underneath. 

Something was very weird about that guy. And something must’ve been very wrong with me to just let him walk into my life like that. Either way, I was no longer alone.


End file.
